New Partners
by Sammy41
Summary: Sonny Corenthos has a secret weapon in the mob buisness but his right hand man may not like the new member once they meet. Once these two mob enforcers become partners things don't go as smoothly as planned. JASAM. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Sam Mccall slowly pushed open the door in front of her walking into a smoky bar. She turned her head looking around to see no one except maybe one or two other men in the bar. Then slowly she moved to where a bar with five stools was and sat herself down in one of them. As she sat down a man slowly moved in front of her on the other side of the bar. "Anything I can get you?" he asked.**

**"Just a beer" Sam answered simply. As the bartender left to go and get her drink Sam fiddled with her thumbs. Today would be her fifth day in Port Charles and she had already attracted danger to herself. Just a few hours ago she had got done completing a job for her boss. And it wasn't easy. Her hands still shook a little from the excitement and her gun still was shoved down into her belt. **

**"Here you go" the bartender said sliding a drink towards Sam. She took it gratefully and immediately drank down a large gulp. As she looked around again for the second time she noticed someone she hadn't before. In the corner at a small table sat a man with a dark leather jacket. She couldn't see his face in the dark but he looked somewhat suspicious. Ignoring it she went back to drinking her beer getting ready to ask for another one. **

**Lorenzo Alcazar moved quickly through the bar doors and looked around him. At the bar he saw someone sitting slumped over dark hair running down her back. "That's her" he said pointing to the woman at the bar. Behind him stood three men dressed in dark clothes following behind Lorenzo.**

**As Sam heard the sound of a strong booming voice she turned around. Lorenzo continued to move toward her. "So you had the guts to follow me here?" Sam said. "Doing the dirty work for your brother Luis now?" **

**Alcazar gave her a dirty angry look. "You took something from us and we want it back" Lorenzo said.**

**"Oh funny because I always go by the rule finders keepers losers weepers and I actually plan on sticking to it. I think I'll keep the money. Besides I think my boss wouldn't appreciate it if I gave it back to you" Sam told him.**

**Lorenzo stepped toward her so that he stood in front of her. Sam now stepped off of her stool and stood in front of Lorenzo lifting her head high so she could stare back into his eyes. "Who is your boss?" Alcazar said. Sam stayed silent and continued to stare him down. "I said who is your goddamn boss! Who do you work for!"  
Sam looked back into Alcazar's angry eyes not revealing who her boss was. Lorenzo stepped back and turned to his men. "Get her" he told them just loud enough for them to hear. **

**One of the men ran towards Sam at full speed. As he reached her Sam bent down and he flipped over her back landing on the other side of the bar. After one went down another ran toward her throwing punches. **

**Coleman the bartender ducked behind the bar trying to stay out of the mess. He looked to the man sitting in the corner of the room watching as Sam Mccall kicked the men's asses. "Jason do something!" he yelled.**

**Sam blocked one of the punches with her hand and then punched him square in the nose. Then taking her foot she kicked him in the crouch making him bend down in pain. Suddenly as the man went down unexpectedly another came running towards Sam with a knife. Then taking the sharp blade he shoved it through the side of her.**

**Jason stood up as he saw the man running towards the unidentified woman. He saw in his hand a sharp knife. Pulling out his gun Jason aimed it towards the man's head but was too late. By the time he had shot down one of Lorenzo's men Sam was bent down on the ground clutching her wounded side.**

**Jason watched as Lorenzo moved towards Sam and stood in front of her as she continued to grab her bleeding side.**

**"All you had to do was tell us who you worked for" he said cupping her head with one of his own large hands. "All you had to do was give us the money back. Give us what was ours"**

**"You . . . bastard" Sam heaved out her breath shaky. Lorenzo shook his head.**

**"Famous last words" he said as he pulled out his gun. He slowly started to move it towards Sam but was stopped when he felt something on the right side of his head. **

**Jason held his gun on Alcazar's head. He was ready to shoot. "Alcazar don't shoot" he said. Alcazar continued to hold his shaking gun at Sam's head. "Alcazar don't shoot!"**

**Alcazar's finger remained on the trigger. "Alcazar don't shoot or I will!" Jason screamed. Alcazar finally took his gun away from Sam's face. He slowly put it back in his jacket and looked around him at his two remaining men. **

**"Let's get out of here" he said to them. As he moved toward he spun on his heel to look at Sam one more time. "And you. I will come back for you"**

**Sam felt her eyes wanting to shut and her side throb and sting with pain. Through her blurred vision she could make out a figure kneeling in front of her. She couldn't take it anymore she slowly let her body go limp and collapsed into his arms. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Sonny felt a vibration against his leg as he heard his cellphone give out a sharp ring. He quickly reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the silver phone flipping it open smoothly as it gave a third ring. "Corenthos" Sonny answered.**

"Hey Sonny it's Jason" Jason said on the other line.

"Hey listen Courtney is expecting you home and I have some work for you to do and-"

"Listen I found this girl" Jason told Sonny. "I'm at the hospital right now"

Sonny gave a questioning look with his dark cold eyes and twisted his eyebrows into a strange shape. "What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"When I was at Jake's this girl was at the bar. Then Alcazar he said that she had stolen something from him and that he wanted it back. Then when she refused to tell him who her boss was he stabbed her" Jason explained.

"Sam" Sonny muttered.

"What?" Jason said.

"It's Sam Mccall" Sonny repeated. "I'll be down at the hospital in a few minutes. Just keep an eye out alright?"

"Okay" Jason said. Suddenly he heard Sonny hang up the phone then taking his own he snapped it shut.

Monica Quartermaine strode out into the waiting room of the lobby and found her son standing in the corner. She motioned him to come to her. "Hey" she said.

"Hi" Jason said back.

"Listen about this girl. She's going to be alright" Monica told Jason. 

"Thats good" Jason said nodding his head. Actually it wasn't like if she wasn't okay it would mean anything to him. He just met this girl. Didn't even know her name.

"But there is an infection. She'll be down for awhile" Monica said to Jason. Jason just nodded his head. "So how do you know Sam?" 

Jason gave Monica a smirk. "Don't worry mom it's not what you think. I don't even know the woman" Jason said. "I was at Jake's when it happened. She was apparently in some deep shit and was stabbed. I figured I should probably do something so I brought her here."

Monica nodded her head. Behind the two of them the elevator doors slid open and Sonny Corenthos strode out of them. He looked to Jason and Monica. "Where is she?" Sonny asked.

"Room 441" Monica answered. "Why?"

"I need to see her" Sonny said as he turned on his heel and moved down the hall. Jason looked from Monica to Sonny with a suspicious look across his soft face. He quickly followed Sonny who walked down the hall quickly.

"Wait Sonny" he said. As he caught up with him he started to nail his boss with questions. "Who is this girl? How do you know her?"

Sonny didn't even look at Jason as he continued to stride down the hallway. "Sonny?" Jason said.

"She works for me" Sonny told Jason still looking ahead continually moving to room 441.

"She what?" Jason asked shocked.

"Her name is Sam Mccall. Been working for me for years. Well not as long as you but does outside jobs that I don't want to get to close to the family. Jobs I can't have going on to close to Port Charles" Sonny said.

"Sonny why didn't I do those jobs?" Jason asked bitterly.

"Because Jason I need you at home. Besides these jobs are dangerous" Sonny told his friend.

"Yeah so you send a girl on the job. What the hell is that supposed to mean Sonny. Was I replaced without knowing it?" Jason asked angrily.

"See Jason that's why I didn't tell you I knew you would get mad" Sonny said shaking his head.

"You're damn right! Sonny why is this girl taking my place?" Jason asked raging.

"She's not taking your place Jason. She just helps me out just as you do. It's really like having two of you except one is a woman" Sonny said. Jason just tightened his jaw glaring at Sonny. Neither talked for the rest of the walk down the hallway. Then Sonny stopped in front of a door labeled 441. "Listen maybe I should see her alone"

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah I don't get why I didn't just let her die anyway" Jason muttered bitterly. Sonny shook his head as he walked towards the door. "You know I already hate her!" Jason shouted after Sonny as he closed the door behind him.

Sam lay in the tiny hospital room in a white hospital gown. Hooked up to her were fluids and oxygen and all the other necessary machines. She smirked at Sonny as he came in. "This pretty much sucks" she croaked.

Sonny nodded his head. "Yeah it does" he said. He slowly came and pulled up the hard metal chair sitting in the corner of the room and moved it so that he sat by Sam. "So listen I'm sorry I sent you to go and get Alcazar. I knew I shouldn't have. I knew something bad would happen. Sam I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you"

Sam shook her head. "Sonny it's alright. And I'm fine anyway. You know I don't mind doing work for you" Sam told him.

"I know but I have always worried about you getting hurt from the moment I let you work for me" Sonny said.

"Well, you shouldn't" Sam said. "I mean Sonny once the antibiotics kick in and this wound closes up I'll be back on my feet."

Sonny shook his head. "Do you ever rest? You're always doing something to get someone on your ass" Sonny said.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Resting is just something I never do" she told him.

"Listen Sam that guy at the bar. The one who brought you here. Well, he works for me too" Sonny said to her. "He's the one who does the inside jobs here in town."

Sam nodded her head. "I think you've mentioned him. Jason, right?"

Sonny nodded his head. "Yep." he said. "He's pretty pissed about you working for me"

"So screw him" Sam said. 

"Well see it's not that simple. Jason is my best friend and has been working for me for a long time and well you are too it's just"

"I know Sonny. You want Jason to take my place on jobs outside of Port Charles."

"Sam-"

"No really Sonny it's fine. If it's about making Jason happy then go ahead and do it. Don't smash his ego." Sam said folding her arms and looking away from Sonny.

Sonny let out a sigh. "Sam that's not what I want to do. I want the two of you working together." Sonny told Sam.

Sam snapped her head looking at him. "No way." Sam said.

"Why not?" Sonny asked.

"Because I work alone. Especially not with some pretty boy" Sam told Sonny.

"Sam listen maybe we shouldn't move so fast. We'll figure this out once your healed. For now I want you at the Pent House. And Jason is going to be your bodyguard. Lorenzo is going to be out for blood and-" Sonny was cut off by an angry looking Sam.

"Since when have I ever needed a body guard?" Sam asked fuming. "I am not one of your family members Sonny. I am not your wife or your daughter and I for one can defend myself"

"Not when you're in this shape." Sonny told her. "Look at you. I bet you can't even walk"

Sam glared at him. "Ugh. Jason probably doesn't want to even be near me" Sam told him.

"Not unless I make him." Sonny said.


	3. Chapter Three

**Carly Corenthos slowly walked down the stairs of her home stopping as she reached the living room. A small woman probably about four inches shorter then her laid on her couch. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her dirty black boots rested on the arm rest of the couch. Carly glared as she saw her but at the same time was frightened to see a stranger in her house. She slowly crept over to the petite woman. "Who the hell are you?" Carly asked.**

Sam felt her heart jump as she heard the sudden voice. Craning her head up she saw a woman standing above her. "Oh hi." Sam said.

"Hi." Carly said glaring. "Listen who the hell are you and why are you in my house?"

"I work for Sonny Corenthos" Sam explained. "He told me to stay at the Pent House."

"Why would he want you in this house?" Carly asked bitterly.

"Well I wouldn't be here really but I was stabbed and Sonny said I needed to stay low for a couple of days" Sam told Carly. The room stayed silent. "I'm Sam Mccall"

"Carly Corenthos, Sonny's wife" Carly said.

"It's really nice to meet you." Sam said sweetly. "Sonny always talks about you and the kids"

"Yeah I wish I could say the same for you" Carly told Sam. She hated the fact that a woman was working with her husband. Doing jobs for him behind her back. Carly quickly spun on her heel and started to leave but turned around once more saying one last thing to Sam. "Get those boots off my couch" she said bitterly.

Sonny knocked on the door of Pent House Two waiting for someone to answer. Finally the door swung open revealing his sister on the other side.

"Hey" Courtney said to her brother.

"Hi" Sonny said. "Listen have you seen Jason I need to talk to him"

Courtney smiled. "It's about that thing with the girl huh?" Courtney said.

Sonny nodded his head. "So you heard."

"Yes, and it didn't blow over well with Jason" Courtney told Sonny.

"Well that's to bad because it's going to have too" Sonny said.

"I'll go get him" Courtney told Sonny as she turned around and walked into the house. About a minute later Jason stood in front of Sonny.

"I don't want to talk about Sam" Jason told his boss once he saw him.

"Too bad" Sonny said. "Listen she is already here at the house. I'm going to move her in with you and Courtney so that you can keep an eye on her"

"I don't want her in our house" Jason told Sonny sternly.

"Jason listen you need to be a man about this. Now this is just like any other job you have had. All you have to do is protect this girl." Sonny explained. Jason still looked at him with stone cold blue eyes. "Jason?"

"Okay" he said quietly. "I'll do it."


	4. Chapter Four

**"Sam I want you to meet Jason Morgan" Sonny said as Sam stood in the living room of Jason's pent house.**

"Listen Sonny it's really alright I don't need a protector and I don't need to live with Jason" Sam told Sonny.

"Thank you!" Jason said in agreement.

"Listen Sam if you get back on the streets Alcazar will find you. And in your condition it'll be pretty easy for him to get you" Sonny explained.

"So Sonny I am capable of-"

"Defending myself. I know Sam" Sonny said finishing Sam's sentence. "But listen until you get better I want you here with Jason and Courtney"

"Sonny if she doesn't want to don't make her. Besides even if Alcazar does get her we'll be losing some dead weight" Jason said.

Sam gave Jason a dark glare. "What did you just say?" Sam asked.

"I said that losing you would make it easier on us" Jason told her.

"Excuse me I don't think that's the case" Sam said shifting her weight to her opposite leg so she stood on her own. "I think I have to be a hell of a lot better then you to have to do the work you can't"

Jason clenched his fists. He tried moving towards Sam but found that Sonny now stood between them. "Stop it. Both of you" he said.

Jason and Sam both gave each other hard cold stares. "Now listen I'm leaving Sam here and I trust that the both of you can act like adults throughout this whole mess" Sonny told them.

"Yeah we'll try" Sam scoffed as Sonny turned to leave.

"Yeah try" Jason said emphasizing the word "try".

As the door closed behind Sonny Sam looked to Jason. "So I guess I'm stuck here with you for awhile" Sam said.

"Yes, unfortunately" Jason told her. "Listen I don't get why Sonny likes you so much. Why would he let you work doing the dangerous jobs instead of me?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I guess he just trusts me" Sam told Jason shrugging her shoulders.

"So he trusts me too. I just don't get it" Jason said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because you're a girl" Jason answered.

Sam glared. "What just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" Sam told him.

"I highly doubt that" Jason said smugly.

"I don't" Sam said to him.

"Fine. Come on hit me" Jason told her.

Sam shook her head. "No I don't like to see little boys cry" Sam told him.

"Trust me you'll be the one crying" Jason said.

"You really think you can take me?" Sam asked.

"Course." he told her. Suddenly without Jason expecting Sam took her fist and punched him in the gut. Jason immediately hurled over in pain. "What the fuck? I wasn't even ready!" he shouted.

Sam gave a small smirk but it was vanished once a blow was taken to her face knocking her over. Jason stood over her smiling. "Told you that you couldn't-" Sam kicked out her leg and tripped Jason. Then as he lay on the ground she kicked him where it hurt. Quickly pulling out her unloaded gun she pointed it at him.

"I win" she said. Jason laid glaring at her anger filling his blue eyes. He immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed the nearby lamp tossing it toward her. It hit her arm as she cussed loudly.

"Shit" she moaned. As Sam gripped her arm in pain Jason snuck behind her back. Ready to grab her Jason was shocked to see her fighting back as she brought her elbow threw his gut. Then as he focused on the pain going through his stomach he felt more going through his instep as she stepped on it as hard as she could. Then Sam with her back still to Jason took her fist and punched him in the nose. After she gave one last shot. Taking her elbow for a second time Sam swung it through his crotch as he bent down in pain.

"You . . . fucker" Jason moaned. Sam looked down at her side to find that it was bleeding.

"Ah shit" Sam said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"My stitches came undone" Sam told him starring at the red liquid sipping through her shirt.


	5. Chapter Five

**"She stays here one day and you already have a fight with her. Actually not even one day. Five minutes. Jesus Jason I can't believe this" Sonny told Jason shaking his head as he stood in the lobby of the hospital.**

"It's not like I really hurt her. She kicked my ass Sonny." Jason said.

Sonny smirked. "You ever wonder why I hired her?" Sonny asked.

Jason shook his head. "I get it. But I still hate her. She beat me and she she she ... she works on better jobs then me." Jason told Sonny.

"Jason listen I need to tell you something." Sonny said.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"After Sam gets better I'm having the two of you start working together. I can't afford to lose both of you over this little disagreement." Sonny said.

"Wait. Sonny no way am I working with a girl" Jason told his boss.

"Well either that or she can continue to do the work on her own" Sonny said. Jason stared down at his feet.

"Alright" he said hesitantly. He didn't want to say yes but he also didn't want to let Sam continue doing the rough work for Sonny.

Two weeks passed and Sam was finally healthy. She had been living with Jason and Courtney for fourteen days and had become a little more comfortable around the two of them. Also during those two weeks Sam had found out that her partner in crime would now be the ever so famous Jason Morgan. Against her own will she had agreed to Sonny's wishes and now got ready to go on her first job with the blonde haired blue eyed man. 

"Alcazar should be at the pier around eleven tonight. He has a business deal with Doable. But listen don't pull Diablo into it. Only go for Lorenzo" Sonny told the two people standing in front of him. Sam stood pulling her hair back into a ponytail and Jason was shoving ammunition into his gun.

Jason stared at the watch on his wrist. It ready fifty-six minutes past ten. He looked out along the pier his breath a white cloud in the cold. Sam stood next to him. "I don't see him" she muttered.

"Me neither" Jason said. The two of them waited squatting in the bushes. Neither knew what to say to each other.

"So how did Sonny hire you?" Sam asked Jason as they waited in the night.

"I saved his life. I remember him being in some deep shit with one of our business associates. The building was lit on fire and I pulled him out" Jason said.

"Sounds exciting" Sam told Jason.

"I hope that wasn't sarcasm because I know that you couldn't do the same" Jason said to Sam his eyes cold.

"I could do the same" Sam said to Jason as he squatted arrogantly.

"I highly doubt that. I bet you couldn't even hall your own body weight" Jason told her. Sam gave him a glare with her dark brown eyes.

"Why are you such a bastard?" she asked.

"Why are you such a fucker?" Jason shot back at Sam.

Sam pushed him as the two of them stood up. "Do you want to pick a fight with me?" she asked him.

"Why not? I bet I could kick your ass this time" Jason said.

"You are such an arrogant bastar-" Jason threw his hands over Sam's mouth as he threw the two of them behind a cluster of bushes.


	6. Chapter Six

**Lorenzo Alcazar strode down the shaky wooden boards of the docks and stood only five feet away from Jason and Sam. Following him were three of his men along with another man who stood at Sam's height. In his hand he held a briefcase and wore a long trench coat.**

"It's all here" said the short man as he handed Lorenzo the briefcase. Lorenzo grabbed it from the man and took a peek inside.

"Good to do business with you" Lorenzo said. The short man nodded his head. Sam stood up from her spot in the bushes and fired a shot through the chest of one of Lorenzo's men. Jason did the same taking down another man of Alcazar's.

"Not you again" Lorenzo said as he saw Sam. "And I see that you're working with Morgan. Must mean Sonny's your boss now huh?"

Sam gave a smug smile. "I never said that" Sam told him. She fired a shot but Alcazar dodged then moved toward her grabbing her with his strong arms in a violent tight grasp. Then taking his gun he pointed it to her head.

Jason watched as Alcazar held a gun to Sam's head. "What are you going to do Morgan? Try to shoot and I will. And trust me this bullet will go through her head much quicker then-"

Jason fired a shot at Alcazar as Sam slipped out of his arms. But instead of the bullet bringing Alcazar to death it skimmed past his ear. Out of anger Alcazar brought his own gun and fired a shot.

Dropping to his knees Jason watched as blood stained through his shirt. Sam immediately fired a shot at Alcazar and his remaining man. It went thought his men's head and leaving Alcazar standing alone with Jason and Sam. Sam quickly grabbed Jason up from the ground and flung him over her shoulder. He was heavy and it was hard to move with him on her back but she continued to run as Alcazar fired bullets toward them.

As Sam reached Kelly's she opened the door and locked it behind her. "Hey can't you read the sign it says-Sammy girl are you in trouble now?" Mike asked as he saw Sam McCall come through the door with Jason Morgan straddling on her back. Sam just nodded her head. She slowly dropped Jason to the ground.

"I'll go and take care of it" Mike said grabbing his rifle as he stepped out from behind the bar leaving Sam tending to Jason.

"I'm okay" Jason told her. "It's only the arm."

Sam sighed. "Good." she said. "Because I don't feel like making another trip to the General Hospital tonight."

Jason smiled as he sat up. "You saved me. If I was left there I would've died" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah so?" Sam said smirking. "I guess you were wrong"

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah. Yeah I was" he said.

Mike came back through the door. "No sign of the bastards" he said.

"Good." Jason said. "Listen Mike can we stay here tonight. It might be best if we keep a low profile"

Mike nodded his head. "Go ahead. Take the room upstairs. But I'm leaving" Mike told Jason. 

As Mike left Jason looked to Sam. "You know you really aren't that bad" Jason said.

Sam smiled. "You're not that bad either" Sam told him.

Jason continued to stare at her with his blue shining eyes. Her brown twinkled as they looked at him. "Did anyone ever told you you were really pretty?" he asked.

"Maybe one or two people" Sam told him.

"Well I think that you are" Jason said still gazing at her. He slowly moved his head to hers as he caught her lips with his own. It was like fitting together a puzzle as the two of them locked together.

"Listen Jason maybe we shouldn't do this" Sam told him. "I mean just a few minutes I hated you"

"Let's just pretend that tonight. . . that tonight won't exist in the morning" Jason said to her as he continued to move in for another kiss. That kiss quickly turned into more and more as he moved down kissing her neck. She giggled as he did so. Then slowly Jason reached for her picking her up. As they reached the bedroom Jason laid her on the bed. The two of them continued to kiss with compassion.

Sam ripped off Jason's shirt as the two of them continued to rub their lips together. Sam had never felt such electricity between a kiss like that. She had kissed many guys but none of them gave her the feeling she had now.

Jason slowly took off Sam's shirt gently as if undressing a baby. He was always so soft and gentle and made everything all the more romantic. Sam felt his bulge in his pants and reached for his zipper pulling his pants off of him. Jason did the same to Sam as the both of them pushed their hips together. Sam let out a low moan as she laid with Jason on top of her.

He thrust in and out in her warm opening as she gripped onto his long back. It was the strangest thing. These relations he was having with a stranger were some of the best he had had. He wanted it to last forever as he continued to kiss her body. Why did he like her so much? There was something about her. Something that made him happy. Something that made him want even more of her. Making him want to take her away with him forever.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Courtney walked into Kelly's the next morning briskly as she sat herself down at a table. Her father, Mike immediately greeted her. "Hey sweetie" he said.**

"Hey" Courtney said. "Have you seen Jason. He didn't come home last night and it's starting to worry me"

"He came here last night with Sam. The two of them were in some deep shit. On the run from someone. I let them sleep upstairs if you want to go and see him" Mike told his daughter.

"Oh thank god. I thought something bad had happened" Courtney said giving out a sigh of relief as she stood up from her seat. She slowly moved to the stairs and walked up the creaky floor boards. Then slowly reaching the extra bedroom she pushed open the door. As she saw what lay in the bed horror ran through her.

"Jason!" she shouted.

Jason immediately opened his eyes and scanned the room to see Courtney at the door. At first he didn't know what she was yelling about but quickly looked down at his chest to see Sam's head resting on it. "Shit." he muttered.

"Jason what is going on!" Courtney yelled.

"Listen Courtney what happened is not what you think!" Jason said as he sat up. Sam now fluttered open her chocolate eyes to find Courtney in the room yelling to Jason. Her heart immediately started to pound. She rolled off of the mattress and onto the floor. Quickly grabbing her jeans and jacket, she pulled on her clothes and headed to the door.

"Hey you not so fast!" Courtney yelled standing in front of Sam. "What the hell were you doing with my boyfriend!"

"Listen Courtney I'm sorry" Sam said. "I just need to leave"

Sam quickly ran out the door leaving Jason behind with an angry Courtney. Last night was a mistake. A large mistake. Sure being with Jason was great and the sex without a doubt was picture perfect but it was wrong.

Sam strode down the hallway of the Pent House as she walked out the elevator. Trying as quickly as she could to reach Jason, Courtney's and hers Pent House she was stopped.

"I heard what happened with you and Jason last night" Carly Corenthos said to Sam. Sam slowly turned on her heel so that she faced Carly.

"You did?" Sam asked.

Carly glared at her. "Yeah I did. And you should know that I am not very happy about it" Carly told her. "You are a little slutty bitch. I knew you shouldn't be around Jason. I just knew it."

"Listen Carly the night before was a huge mistake" Sam said.

"I don't care. It still happened. You still slept with my bestfriend's boyfriend. You just slept with my bestfriend." Carly said to Sam bitterly. "I want you out of here. Just leave Port Charles. Everything was fine until you came along. You're fucking up people's lives here"

"Carly just stay out of it" Sam said sighing.

"No I won't stay out of it." Carly said sternly. She pushed Sam against the wall. Sam pushed her away. "How could you do this! Don't you have a conscious! Don't you feel terrible inside for ruining Jason's and Courtney's relationship!"

Sam gave Carly a cold look showing no emotion. Then slowly she backed away from Carly and headed toward the door of Pent House Two. As she opened it Carly said one last thing to her. "He will never forgive you!" she yelled after her.

---------

**Jason sat at Coleman's sipping a beer as he tried to wash away his sorrows. It had been the worst day of his life. He had lost the woman he loved by sleeping with one he hated. Everything was turning out so wrong. As he continued to chug down another glass of achohol he heard the door behind him swing open and the loud footsteps of someone behind him. Turning around he saw his mistake. He saw Sam Mccall.**

Sam felt her heart race as she laid her eyes on Jason. "Shit" she whispered to herself. It was the one person she didn't want to see. Slowly she continued to walk and sat as far away from Jason at the bar as she could.

"What do you want Sammy girl?" Coleman asked as he saw Sam.

"Just give me a beer alright" Sam said. Jason didn't even look at Sam. He felt sweat dripping down his neck as he felt her presence. Sam waited as Coleman got her her drink fiddling with her thumbs trying to keep her breathing steady as she hid the uneasiness behind it as she looked over at Jason.

Jason finally looked over at Sam. He couldn't take it anymore. "Sam?" he said.

Sam looked over at Jason. "Yeah" she said softly.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Jason asked. Sam just gave a nod of her head. "Pretend that last night didn't happen."

"Alright" Sam said softly. The bar stayed silent as the two of them stopped talking. "Jason what happened with you and Courtney?" 

Jason stared down at his beer. "It's over" Jason said.

Sam felt a lump form in her throat. She felt terrible. Her stomach tightened as she heard the words. "Jason I'm really so-"

"No Sam" Jason said cutting her off her sentence. "It was my fault."

Sam didn't know what to say as she took a sip of her beer. "Jason is there anything I can do?" Sam asked.

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah" he said as he took a pause. "Just leave the Pent House. Leave Port Charles. I don't care if you continue to do outside work for Sonny. Just . . . just Sam I don't want to see you again. You'll just remind me of the mistake I made" Jason told her. He felt terrible doing so but he had too. It was the only way he would feel better.

"Alright" Sam said. She slowly stood up from the bar stool she sat on. "I'll be out of here as soon as I can"

"Thank you" Jason told her.

Sam nodded her head. "Your welcome" she said as she walked out the door. As she walked down the street she felt a knot in her stomach. She had ruined Jason's life. Just like Carly had said. It's not like she loved him or anything she just felt bad. It was like stealing from old people. It was a terrible analogy to compare her situation too but it was true. When she was desperate she found herself stealing from the elderly. That's what Sam felt like. She felt like she had stole Courtney and Jason's relationship. Flushed it down the drain for them.

"Sonny I'm sorry but with everything that is happening I have to leave. I think I'll go back to Boston. Just tell me when you need me for a job." Sam told Sonny Corenthos who stood starring at her with his dark eyes.

"Sam why do you have to do this?" Sonny asked.

"Because I've screwed a lot of things up here in Port Charles. I've hurt a lot of people and I think leaving is the best thing to do right now" Sam said.

"But Sam I like having you here close by. Having you work closely is working." Sonny told her.

"Not for Jason. Not for Courtney. And not for Carly. Sonny it's better for everyone alright?" Sam said.

Sonny shook his head. "Okay." he told her. "But listen I want to know the moment you get into trouble." Sonny told her. Sam nodded her head.

**"Alright" Sam said. She slowly turned on her heal and headed to the door leaving the pent house. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Two weeks had passed since Sam had been staying at Coleman's room upstairs. As Sam had left Sonny had begged her to do one last thing and had Coleman rent out the extra room upstairs so that Sam could stay in Port Charles a month longer. But as Sam sat on her tiny cot upstairs she was not happy. She fidgeted with her fingers as her brain wondered deep in thought. She was in trouble. In another case of deep shit. Her eyes were glossy with tears and a large lump was caught in her throat. All she knew was she had to get out of Port Charles. Had to leave and go somewhere far away to get out of the mess. Slowly she wiped away the tear that lay wet on her cheek and then got up from the bed. Taking her backpack she shoved all of her belongings that were in the room into one bag. Then slinging it over her shoulder she turned on the heel of her dirty black boot and headed down the stairs. As she reached the bar she ignored Coleman and headed out the door but as doing so bumped into someone knocking her bag out of her hand and onto the floor. Things had spilled from it as the process had happened. "Watch where you're going asshole" Sam told the person who had bumped into her. She continued to not look up and shoved things into her bag.**

**Slowly the person who had ran into her knelt down beside her. "Sorry" Jason said. Sam recognized the voice and looked up to find herself starring into Jason's blue eyes. He continued to help pick her belongings up and put them into her bag. Suddenly he picked up a white plastic applicator. He scanned it carefully his eyes growing larger as he did so. Sam who was continuing to throw things into her backpack noticed Jason holding the applicator. She immediately snatched it away from his hands.**

**"Sam is this a pregnancy test?" Jason asked. "Are you pregnant?"**

**Sam couldn't lie. Telling the truth was her only escape. Well sort of. "Yes" Sam said quietly.**

**Jason continued to stare at the test. "Who's the father?" he asked. In his mind and in his gut he knew it was himself but he hoped to god that it wouldn't be. **

**Sam didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him he was the father. She had to think of a lie. Sonny, no. Alcazar, hell no. Mike, gross. Coleman, grosser. Wait she had it. "Lucky Spencer."**

**Jason felt relief come over him. "Oh. Well then congratulations. To the both of you" he said to her but as he did so he saw Sam was already gone. **

**What had she done? Lucky was her best friend not the father of her child. The two of them had been bestfriends for so long and she hated the fact that she had drug him into the whole mess. The two of them had been bestfriends in high school in Boston and Lucky was the one who had brought her to Port Charles. Of course he hated the fact that Sam joined the mob but he loved her like a little sister anyway.**

**Sam knocked on the door of apartment b14 waiting for an answer. She fidgeted with her fingers as she did so and as the door finally opened gave out a sigh of relief.**

**"Hey Sam" Elizabeth Webber said as she opened the door to see Sam on the other side. She studied her face to see that distress was written all over her. "You okay?" she asked.**

**Sam shook her head. "No." she told Elizabeth. "I need to see Lucky"**

**Elizabeth opened the door wider and let Sam inside. "I'll go and get him" she said leaving Sam in the living room. Sam's heart raced as she waited. What was she going to tell Lucky? How was he supposed to pretend to be the father?**

**"Hey" Lucky said as he walked into the living room to find Sam. **

**"Hi" Sam said back.**

**"So I hear there's something wrong. What is it?" Lucky asked looking at Sam.**

"**Listen Lucky, I need a favor from you. It's really important. You might want to sit down." Sam gestured toward the couch not to far away.**

"**Sam, we don't need to sit. You know that we're best friends and that I'd do anything for you." Lucky smiled. It probably wasn't a big deal.**

"**Are you sure Lucky?" Sam looked at his uncertainly. He nodded. "Ok. This is harder than I thought it would be." **

"**What's going on Sam? You're beginning to scare me." Lucky said looking at Sam with suspicious eyes.**

**"Lucky I'm pregnant" Sam blurted out. Lucky felt his heart stop as he remained silent.**

**"You're . . .you're . . . oh my god" he said. "Who's the father?"**

**"That's the problem. It's Jason but he said he doesn't want to see me again. So I I . . . Lucky I told him you were the father" Sam confessed.**

**"You what!" Lucky shouted. "Sam I can't be the child's father. I mean what about me and Liz?"**

**"Lucky I know I feel terrible" Sam said. "But I just need you to pretend to be the father" **

**Lucky shook his head as he took a seat on the couch. "I don't know Sam" Lucky told her. **

**"I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have drug you into this" Sam said sitting next to him. "I'll just get the abortion"**

**Lucky looked at her with his shining eyes. "No, I'll do it" Lucky said.**

**"Lucky are you sure?" Sam asked.**

**Lucky nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll talk it over with Liz. Besides I already promised you I'd help you" Lucky told her. Lucky slowly stood up from the couch but Sam stopped him.**

**"Wait" she said. "I don't know now. I think the abortion might be best. For everyone" Sam told him. She choked back tears.**

**"No Sam don't do that" Lucky told her sitting back down. "Me and you can work this out. You can have the child and we'll raise it together"**

**Sam shook her head. "That's the problem. I don't want to raise a child. I don't want to be a mom" Sam said a tear dripping from her cheek. Lucky wiped it away.**

**"Sam I can help you with this" Lucky told her. **

**"Lucky I know how you can help" Sam said sniffling. "Just hold my hand through the abortion. Alright?" **

**"Sam-"**

**"No Lucky just be there for me okay?" Sam said.**

**Lucky nodded his head. "Alright. But only if you really want to do this" Lucky told her.**

**"I do" Sam said. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sam waited in the lobby of the General Hospital fiddling with her fingers. Sitting next to her was Lucky who also sat lost in a long train of thought. Sam wanted to let all the tears she had in her body free out of her eyes at that moment but knew that she couldn't. She didn't want to get the abortion. Some part of her didn't want to take this child out of her. Slowly tears started to spill from her eyes.**

**Lucky looked over to Sam. "You okay?" he asked as he saw tears come out of her soft eyes. He grabbed her tiny hand in his own but found that she pulled her own away as she stood up from the chair and headed to the bathroom. **

**Sam splashed cold water on her face and tried to wipe away the tears that had leaked from her eyes. She felt so embarrassed. Bursting into tears in the middle of the General Hospital. Suddenly a sharp knock sounded on the other side of the door. "Lucky just leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now" Sam said.**

**"Miss?" said a muffled voice on the other side of the door. "Miss are you alright?"**

**Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm fine. Just give me a minute" she said. Taking a paper towel she wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks and then opened the door. On the other side stood a pretty woman with brown hair going down her shoulders. She looked at Sam with compassion as she saw her come out of the bathroom.**

**"Are you okay?" the woman asked Sam. Sam couldn't help it. More tears spilled from her eyes.**

**"I'm sorry. I just don't know what's wrong" Sam told the woman.**

**"It's alright" said the nurse. "Let's just talk"**

**She lead Sam over to a set of chairs and sat down in one gesturing for Sam to sit down in the other. "My name is Emily" the woman said.**

**"Sam Mccall" Sam told Emily.**

**"So how far along in the pregnancy are you?" Emily asked.**

**Sam sniffled. "Three and a half weeks" she said. "I mean I don't get why I care about this baby all of the sudden. I mean I'm not the motherly type and I don't want a child but I don't want an abortion either"**

**Emily patted her back. "It's alright. It's normal. Maybe you just haven't come to a decision yet" Emily told her. **

**"Maybe" Sam said sniffling.**

**"So what does the father think about this? You know Lucky" Emily said.**

**"Well the father doesn't even know" Sam said immediately regretting what she told Emily.**

**"I thought Lucky was the father" Emily said looking at Sam with suspicious eyes. **

**Sam brought her hand to her head and rubbed her forehead. "Well his not" Sam said.**

**Emily's mouth dropped. "I thought for sure he- . . . well then who is?" Emily asked. **

**"I don't know" Sam said. "It's a long story and if the father finds out well... I just rather him not find out"**

**"Really Sam I wouldn't tell anyone including the father" Emily said. **

**"Well I mean his a mob enforcer . . . but I mean I'm not better . . . well this is confidential right?" Sam asked. Emily nodded her head. "Jason Morgan."**

**Emily felt her heart tighten. Her brother was the father. "Listen Sam maybe you should think about telling him. You might be suprised by how he reacts." Emily told her.**

**"I don't know" Sam said. "But I know I'm not ready to get an abortion"**

**Just then Lucky walked over seeing Emily and Sam. "You okay?" he asked Sam.**

**"Yeah" Sam said. "Let's just get out of here"**


	10. Chapter Ten

Just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story. I just hope that you all enjoy it and I want to let you know that this is the last chapter.

**Weeks passed as Sam stayed with Lucky in his appartment. She couldn't bring herself to the abortion. Couldn't think about taking the baby away. But she also knew she couldn't raise the child by herself. That's why she was with Lucky. Lucky was going to raise his best friend's child with her. **

**Five weeks pregnant Sam laid on the couch sleeping. It was late in the afternoon and Lucky was at work leaving Sam alone. As she napped on the soft couch of Lucky's appartment she heard a loud knock on the door. Startled she opened her eyes and sat up from the couch. As another knock sounded through the door Sam stood up and moved to it. Then before answering she looked through the peep hole.**

**"Shit" she muttered. Jason stood on the other side of the door. **

**"Sam I know about the baby" Jason shouted from the other side of the door.**

**"It's not yours!" Sam yelled back at him. "So you can leave me alone!" **

**"Sam you're lying!" Jason shouted. "Sam open the door!"**

**"No! Just get away from me!" Sam yelled at him. **

**Suddenly she heard a loud thump on the door and saw it shake. Jason was going to break down the door to get to her. He was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Finally after one more push with his shoulder Jason swung open the door. As he walked through the living room Sam started to run up the stairs. Her legs shook as she did so and her heart pounded. Jason was running after her. Then quickly reaching the top of the stairs Sam ran into the nearest bedroom and locked the door behind her. **

**Jason pounded on the door."Sam open up!" he shouted.**

**"Just leave me alone Jason!" Sam yelled. **

**"Why! This child is mine too!" Jason shouted. Sam suddenly felt herself become woozy. Her stomach was now screaming with pain. Not knowing what else to do she unlocked the door and found Jason on the other side. Then not being able to stand the pain any longer she doubled over in pain and collapsed into Jason's arms. **

**Jason paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. What had happened was not expected. Not supposed to be happening. As he waited for Emily to tell him about what was happening to Sam the elevator doors slid open.**

**"You!" Lucky shouted as he pointed to Jason. "What did you do to Sam?"**

**Jason looked over at Lucky with shock. "What do you mean?" Jason asked. "And by the way what was Sam doing at your place?"**

**"I was pretending to be the father. She asked me too. She didn't want you to know" Lucky told Jason. He still glared at him with anger. **

**"Listen Lucky why wouldn't she want me to know?" Jason asked.**

**"Probably the fact that you told her to leave town" Lucky answered. "Now get out of this hospital. Sam doesn't want to see you."**

**"No Lucky. Why don't you leave? It's not like you have any relation to this child" Jason said angrily. **

**"Yeah well . . . Just stay away from her Jason" Lucky told him. **

**"Lucky I have the right to be here. She's carrying my child" Jason said. **

**"You don't know that for sure" Lucky said.**

**"I'm not stupid Lucky. I did the math. There's a good possibility of me being the father" Jason explained. **

**Emily Quartermaine walked out into the waiting room of the hospital to find her brother and Lucky Spencer in the middle of an argument. **

**"Jason?" Emily said. Jason took his attention away from Lucky and looked over to his sister.**

**"How is she?" Jason asked.**

**"She's fine." Emily told him. "The baby is alright too"**

**"Good." Jason said. "So is the baby mine?" **

**Emily shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know. But there's a good chance" Emily told him. "We can perform a paternity test if you want."**

**Jason nodded his head. "Let's have one" he said. **

**Sam opened her eyes and scanned the hospital room. What had happened? Oh wait she remembered. Her life had gotten fucked up. She was pregnant with Jason Morgan's child. Suddenly as she lost herself in the thoughts of what was happening the door opened and Jason Morgan strode through.**

**"Hi" he said softly. Sam didn't even bother to reply to him. "You okay?"**

**Sam nodded her head. "I'm fine" she muttered. **

**"Listen Sam about the baby-"**

**"No Jason. I'm just going to get the abortion and get far away from you alright. It's going to work best for everyone" Sam told him. **

**"Sam what if I don't want the abortion? What if I actually want this child?" Jason asked his blue eyes flickering.**

**"Jason I highly doubt that you want a child. I mean with our life styles and the type of guy your are. I just don't know if it could work" Sam said. She was hiding fierce tears behind her eyes from Jason. He was right. Abortion probably wasn't a good answer to their problem. Especially now that both wanted the baby.**

**"We could make it work" Jason said. **

**Sam looked at him with curious brown eyes. "Yeah, how so?" she asked sniffling.**

**"You could come and live with me for starters and then we could raise the child together" Jason told her. **

**"I don't know" Sam said. **

**"Why not?" Jason asked.**

**"Because I don't know how to be a parent. I don't know how to take care of a child" Sam told him. **

**Jason shrugged his shoulders. "So" he said. "It's not like you're in this alone. We'll go through this together. We're partners in this. Just like at work" **

**Sam gave him a smile. Was he really as sweet as he was coming across. Throughout the weeks they had been working together he was a jerk. A complete bastard. But now as she stared at him while she laid in a hospital bed she saw the care in his blue eyes. The small spark in his smile and realized that the two of them could make it work. Things just might be okay if he stood by her and if she did the same for him. **

**_The End_**

No reason to worry guys, for those of you who are still interested in this story there will be a sequel soon to come. Again thanks for all the great reviews and thanks to those of you reading also. The only reasonI am here at is to share my stories with other people and hopefully getting some reviews so thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing.

Sammy S.


End file.
